Kermit
Kermit Tumbleson '''was a character competiting in Endurance. He was labeled as ''The Mad Scientist'''''. Kermit received 4th Place. Biography As a kid, Kermit took an interest to cooking. He loved making dinner and cookies with his mother. He looked forward to it a lot. When Kermit was five, his mother accidentally left Kropsu (a danish pancake) in the oven for too long, and it exploded in the oven. Kermit was the only witness, and he thought it was radical. From that point on, Kermit liked taking an interest in exploding things. On the playground during recess, Kermit would bring a magnifying glass, and point them on ants, till the sun fried them to their explosion. Kermit's parents were concerned about his obsession with exploding things, so on his ninth Christmas, they got him a science kit. Kermit became obsessed with science and mixing chemicals. When he turned sixteen, Kermit finally got to move in his basement, where he converted it into his own science lab. His latest creation, a weird blue slime that would cure mosquito bites, went wrong. Kermit blew up half the basement and first level. His parents, furious, sent him to live with his grandmother for a while. Kermit thought it was all over, until he saw a pop-ad ad for auditions. Kermit auditioned for Endurance to get away from his town and meet new people. Chapter Guide In This Is Endurance, Kermit was first seen when he was in the middle of creating a science experiement. Rainer threw a spray can bottle at his experiement and Kermit immediatly needed a cup of chives for his experiement, which he got. When they were picking bunks, Kermit took the carousel bunk with Phineas. Later, Cealey, Evelyn, and Charlote came up to the boys to show them a list of fake team names which the boys believed. Kermit was paired with Evelyn on Team Europe, which Evelyn was not fond of. When Sylvia and Clay told the orange team about Kasandra's plans, the brown, orange, purple, and green teams formed an alliance. Kermit and Evelyn picked the Trust piece and the trip to The Galapagos Islands. He was very confused about what a Samadhi was when JD announced it. In The Samadhi, Kermit sang along with Phineas and Clay in the morning. Kermit used other words to substitute swear words during the challenge. Kermit was the first to let go of his partner in the "Tilt" challenge and said he dropped her because it was hard to hang onto her with his cast. Kermit was not given the Samadhi by Rainer and Kasandra. Kermit gasped when he saw that Clay was planning a prank for Kasandra. He laughed when Kasandra was the victim of the prank. He listened in on Rainer's ghost story. In Knotted Up, Kermit slid down the slip and slide and crashed into Kasandra. Kermit was excited about breakfast and accidentally thought that the goose was bacon. Kermit laughed when Candice accidentally fell for Clay's prank and ate the hot haberna hot sauce on the goose. Kermit played Frisbee with some of the guys before the Temple Mission. During the mission, Kermit got an idea to shrivel the rope up to help them get along, but it didn't work so good. Kermit and Evelyn did not win the Samadhi mission. Kermit and Evelyn were not sent up to the temple, although. But Kermit's friends, Phineas and Clay were being sent to the temple. Kermit walked in on Evelyn and Clay kissing also. Kermit was excited to see Clay and Sylvia return. In Charlote and Phineas's letter, they told Kermit and Evelyn that they were rooting for them. Kermit laughed again at Kasandra being another victim of Clay's pranks. Temple History Trivia *His image is drawn by the talented Sprink. *Kermit's full name is Kermit Tumbleson. A friend's last name is Tumbleson which is where this comes from. Tumbleson is an Irish last name, which Kermit is. *He has been sent to temple twice, and eliminated the second time. *He received no Samadhis. *The name Kermit came from Kermit the Frog. *Kermit and Grover both have Irish backgrounds. Category:Endurance Category:Team Europe